1. Technical Field
This invention relates to filtration devices, and more particularly to swimming pool, spa, or hot tub filtration devices.
2. Prior Art
Most swimming pools have circulation and filtration systems. One purpose of such circulation and filtration systems is to capture and remove insects, frogs, leaves, and/or other debris floating on the surface of the water in the swimming pool. A common and generally effective way of achieving this purpose is the use of a skimmer passage and well formed in a side wall of the pool. A pump draws water from the surface of the pool, into the skimmer passage, and through a filter where the debris is separated from the pool water.
A popular filter for such systems is a skimmer basket designed to fit into the skimmer well, with openings to allow water to flow through the skimmer basket while the basket retains the debris. In order to remain effective, the skimmer basket must be periodically removed from the skimmer well so that the debris may be cleaned from the skimmer basket. To assist with removal of the skimmer basket, access to the skimmer passage and well is typically provided by an opening in the surface of the pool deck. The opening is typically covered for safety reasons when the skimmer basket is in use, and the cover may be removed to allow access to the skimmer basket for cleaning. In order to remove the skimmer basket for cleaning, the cleaner must insert his hand into the debris filled water in the skimmer basket feeling around for a handle, or grasp the skimmer basket at the top edge or rim. This can be unappealing given the variety of bugs, frogs, debris, etc. that can accumulate in a skimmer basket.
Additionally, when the openings in the skimmer basket are clogged with debris, it can be difficult to remove the skimmer basket. For example, when the openings in the skimmer basket are clogged, air and water cannot easily flow through the skimmer basket to relieve or vent the pressure from the suction of the water recirculating pump when removing the skimmer basket.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device that provides for easier and more sanitary removal of skimmer baskets from skimmer wells. It is to this need and others that the present invention is directed.